Living with Pirates
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Tentang lingkaran kehidupan Winry di atas kapal tua yang terperangkap bersama seorang kapten bajak laut, Edward Elric. Plot based on Living with Pirates by EndahNRhesa. Oneshot. Slight Edwin - - AU


**A/N:**

another oneshot and I love it XD karena plot cerita ini berdasarkan lagu yang dibawakan oleh band indie favoriteku, **EndahNRhesa! **kyaaa! kyaaaa! kyaaaaa! *teriak2 sendiri* bener2 mengidolakan pasangan suami istri itu sejak nonton konsernya di Makassar beberapa bulan lalu dan sumpah keren! 8DDD

liriknya beda jauh ama lagu-lagu yang errr... melayu seperti sekarang ini. Jadi inget ada lagunya yang judul **I Don't Remember **yang ceritanya orang melupakan identitasnya diri sendiri. ternyata, ia meninggal pas nyelamatin anjing dari truk atau mobil. AWWW...

lol, kok jadi kayak mengomentarin lagu sih? okelah, aku udah rindu bikin Edwin. And here it is! Enjoy!

Oh! Dan aku cuma masukin satu kalimat lirik dari lagu ini 8D

**Summary:**

Tentang lingkaran kehidupan Winry di atas kapal tua yang terperangkap bersama seorang kapten bajak laut, Edward Elric. Plot based on **Living with Pirates **by **EndahNRhesa.**

**Genre:**

General sepertinya -_- ho! Adventure! 8DDD tapi, saya gak tahu kalau ini romance atau nggak ._.a

**Pairing:**

Edwin? karena plotnya tak terlalu menampakkann edwin sih =w=b

**Rating:**

K/K+/T -_- bingung. T aja lah. Ada bahasa yang sepertinya tak pantas disini

**Warning:**

AU, OOC, penuh hal yang tak masuk akal, gaje, abal, blah, blah, blah.

**~u~**

_dheeSafa presents:_

**Living with Pirates**

A **Fullmetal Alchemist **oneshot with **Adventure **genre?

**~u~**

Sinar matahari yang terang menembus kaca jendela berbentuk bundar itu, mengenai kelopak mata wanita berumur 19 tahun yang sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur yang terbuat dari kain tebal berwarna putih yang menggantung di udara itu, dikaitkan oleh kawat yang tertempel di atas langit-langit. Membuat ia terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Dia meluncur turun dari tempat tidur yang aneh itu dan meregangkan otot-ototnya, sambil menguap yang bercampur dengan suara erangan.

Suara decitan pintu terbuka membuat ia berhenti melemaskan dirinya dan mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat gadis bermata hitam besar sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. "Kapten kurcaci itu memanggilmu," dengus gadis itu seraya melipat tangannya.

Winry tertawa geli. "Dia memang kurcaci, May. Tapi, begitu Ed melihatmu berbicara seperti itu, kau tahu 'kan dia akan berbuat apa?"

May mengerutkan dahinya. "Berteriak tak jelas yang membuat semua kru kapal ketakutan dan kembali bekerja sesuai perintahnya. Terus, mengomel tak jelas soal tingginya yang kelewatan pendek itu. Heh, semua orang tahu, tuh," jelas May panjang lebar.

"Siapa yang kau bilang _pendek_, hah, Kurcaci?" suara berat pria mengagetkan mereka berdua. May mengalihkan pandangannya dari Winry menuju pria berumur 20 tahun yang sedang menatapnya dengan aura membunuh yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kamu, Kapten. Kamu emang pendek, tuh," ucap May jujur sambil membuang wajah cemberutnya dari pandangan pria itu. Membuat asap keluar dari wajah pria itu. Mau memukul May, pria itu malah dihentikan dengan mendaratnya sebuah kunci inggris besar di atas kepala pria itu, membuatnya terjatuh ke atas lantai.

"Jangan begitu sama kru-mu, dong, Ed! Bersikaplah dewasa! Jangan pikirkan terus soal tinggi badanmu! Kau itu lebih tinggi, kok!" sahut Winry berusaha menghilangkan _bad mood _yang dialami Ed -pria itu- dan memberi May isyarat bahwa dia harus pergi dari situ. May yang mengerti hal itu pun langsung meninggalkan tempat yang ia pijak sebelumnya.

Setelah May pergi, Winry menghela nafas panjang dan memandang ke arah Ed yang sedang terbaring dengan kunci inggris menempel erat di antara helaian rambut emasnya. Dasar bodoh...

Begitulah... Dia hidup di atas kapal tua ini bersama kapten bodoh yang super tempramental jika dibilangi pendek bersama topi bajak lautnya yang busuk. Menyedihkan...

**~u~**

"Hei, Al!" sapa Winry dengan nada riang sambil menepuk pundak pria yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu. Pria yang merupakan adik dari Kapten Edward Elric itu menoleh ke arahnya dan membalas sapaan itu dengan nada yang sama. "Ah, Winry! Apa kabar?"

"Baik-baik saja sebelum sinar matahari belum mengganggu tidurku yang nyaman. Kau 'kan tahu kalau kemarin aku begadang memperbaiki automail-nya kakakmu," Winry berhenti sesaat dan menghela nafas panjang, "Dia tak pernah merawat automail buatanku dengan baik. Dasar kapten bodoh."

Al hanya tertawa. "Iya, begitulah. Dia 'kan memang ceroboh. Terkadang harus aku yang membantunya," kata Al setuju sambil mengalihkan matanya dari mata Winry menuju laut.

"Betul. Terus kita akan kemana?" tanya Winry penasaran. "Kita belum mendarat di suatu tempat selama seminggu."

Al menggeleng. "May masih mencari daratan yang terdekat dengan sini. Kalau tak salah namanya Pulau Amestris," kata Al. "Memangnya kau mau mendarat di mana?"

Winry membalikkan badannya, tanda mau beranjak pergi dari samping Al yang sedang memegang kemudi kapal. "Aku tak tahu dan aku tak peduli. Yang penting aku bisa turun dari kapal tua ini untuk sesaat."

**~u~**

Suara-suara petir bergemuruh dengan keras. Hujan mengguyur dunia dengan lebat. Angin berhembus dengan kencang, seperti siap menyingkirkan apapun dengan tiupannya yang kencang. Ombak-ombak membesar, seperti macan yang siap menelan serangganya, membuat kapal besar itu terombang-ambing di atas permukaan laut.

Sebagai dua perempuan yang menjadi kru bajak laut Ed, Winry dan May terdiam di dalam ruangan tempat orang-orang mengistirahatkan badan dan pikirannya. Sedangkan yang lain sedang sibuk membentangkan layar, mengemudikan kapal, blah, blah, blah. Yang penting, mereka melakukan hal-hal yang diperintah oleh Ed guna menyelamatkan kapal ini dari gangguan apapun. Berharap tidak ada yang rusak dengan kapal tuanya.

Tapi...

"Sial! Cari bagian yang mana rusak itu! Cepat!" teriak Ed yang mengalahkan suara gemuruh petir. Winry menghela nafas. _Oh, yeah..._

**~u~**

Winry selalu berpikiran bahwa dia terperangkap di dalam ruangan dingin ini, di atas kapal bodoh ini, hanya untuk memperbaiki automail milik Ed yang pasti rusak seminggu sekali. Benar-benar membosankan sebagai mekanik seorang kapten bajak laut.

"Kita mendarat!" sahut seseorang dari luar. Winry dapat merasakan kecepatan kapal yang sudah mencapai nol itu. Dia berdiri dari meja kerjanya dan pergi keluar dari kamar itu. Dia disambut oleh seringai dari Ed yang kedua tangannya berada di belakang kepalanya, berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya terhadap dinding tepat di samping Winry.

Winry membentuk lengkungan seperti wajahnya, sebal melihat seringai sombong yang muncul di wajah Ed itu. "Kenapa gayamu seperti itu, hah? Seperti selebritis saja," kata Winry sedikit sarkastik.

"Lah. Aku cuma mau menjemputmu. Bukankah kita mau menyegarkan pikiran dulu di Amestris?" Ed bertanya balik sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Iya, aku mau. Tapi, sendirian," kata Winry. Dia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kalau kutemani ke toko automail bagaimana? Aku dengar ada pembuat automail yang terkenal di sana bernama Garfiel dan Dominic," ujar Ed.

Perkataan Ed langsung membuat Winry menghilangkan kerutan dahinya dan digantikan oleh mata yang berbinar-binar dan tepukan tangan. "Garfiel? Dominic? Kyaaaaa! Ayo pergi!" Winry langsung menarik tangan Ed dan menariknya pergi menuruni kapal menuju pulau Amestris.

Pulangnya, Ed membawa dua kantong raksasa berisikan mur, tang, baut, besi, dan komponen-komponen lain yang berhubungan dengan automail.

Seharusnya, kau tak perlu mengatakan soal automail padanya, Ed.

**~u~**

**BUUUM! BUUUM!**

Suara-suara ledakan bergemuruh keras di telinga Winry. Alis Winry bertaut. Dia tak bisa konsentrasi membuat automail cadangan jika dia harus mendengar suara-suara sialan itu. Tapi, Winry harus mengerti, bahwa sekarang kapten dan anak buahnya . Dia pun keluar dari ruang kerjanya guna melihat kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya.

Berperang dengan pembajak laut lain, berusaha mencuri kapalnya, dan merekrut beberapa kru lawan untuk dijadikan sebagai anak buah barunya.

Dan kalau boleh jujur, Winry paling menyukai hal yang satu ini. Melihat teman-temannya menembakkan meriam. Suara teriak-teriakan riuh diantara asap hasil ledakan. Bagian-bagian kapal lawan yang hancur berkeping-keping, jatuh tenggelam oleh air laut. Serta wajah kemenangan yang muncul di wajah Ed. Walaupun dia benci kekerasan, tapi ia tak bisa menolong jika senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

Fantastik.

Itu yang dia pikirkan selama ia hanya terdiam di tengah kerumunan orang-orang, menonton kegiatan yang dilakukan teman-temannya. Hanya hal ini yang membuatnya suka terhadap bajak laut. Entah kenapa.

**~u~**

_Living with pirates and we will do it all again_

_Living with pirates and we will do it all again_

**~u~**

Tim bajak laut Ed masih berkutat di Pulau Amestris. Tampaknya, mereka semua betah untuk berada di pulau terbesar di area selatan dunia itu. Yah, pulau itu memang menjadi hiburan bagi semua kru kapal, termasuk Ed dan Winry.

Ed dan Winry sedang berjalan-jalan di salah satu distrik perbelanjaan Amestris, tepatnya lagi belanja berbagai keperluan untuk persedian bahan pangan dan bahan sandang. Yah, sebagian besar pakaian kru kapal robek karena musuh. Dan, Winry yang paling tak tahan melihat itu langsung menarik Ed untuk berbelanja bersamanya. Walaupun dia tahu, Ed paling membenci yang namanya belanja, dia tetap saja memaksanya. Katanya 'Kau ini kapten, Ed. Berarti kau yang memegang kendali atas uang yang kita peroleh.'. Yah... begitulah.

"Hei, Ed," panggil Winry.

"Hm?" respon Ed dengan malas. "Kenapa, Win?"

"Kau merasa bingung tidak? Orang militer tak mengejar-ngejar kita selama kita berada disini," kata Winry dengan nada yang heran.

Yup. Militer bermusuhan berat dengan bajak laut. Dari ratusan tahun yang lalu, walaupun penyebab permusuhan mereka belum jelas. Katanya sih hanya karena masalah sepele. Tapi, entahlah. Itu kan sudah terjadi ratusan tahun lalu. Tak perlu dipikirkan bukan?

Ed memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan helaan nafas, kemudian tersenyum. "Aku tidak bingung. Siapa yang tahu rencana licik orang-orang militer itu?"

Tiba-tiba, muncul kerumunan orang-orang berseragam biru khas militer sedang menodongkan pistol ke arah mereka.

"Cih, baru saja dibicarakan udah datang. Orang militer itu panjang umur, ya," cibir Ed sarkastik. Ia memasang kuda-kuda, alisnya bertaut. Dari raut wajahnya, terlihat ia sangat mewaspadai gerak-gerik yang dibuat oleh orang-orang militer itu.

Winry juga menyiapkan pistolnya. Aha, apa aku pernah bilang kalau Winry itu bisa memegang pistol? Maksudku, menembak? Sepertinya belum. Sebenarnya senjata aslinya itu kunci inggris. Agak aneh memang. Tapi, di tangan Winry, kunci inggris menjadi senjata yang mematikan. Tapi, saat ini, dia tak membawa senjata andalannya itu. Dia hanya membawa pistol. Dulu, dia tak mau untuk belajar menembak, benci untuk mengambil nyawa seseorang. Tapi, Edward membuat dia terpaksa mempelajari untuk menembak menggunakan pistol. Yah, dia tahu kalau Edward membenci untuk membunuh seseorang. Tapi, yah, jaga-jaga katanya.

"Benarkah kau Fullmetal?" tanya salah seorang dari kerumunan berseragam biru tersebut.

Alisnya bertaut lebih mendalam, kali ini ditambah oleh lengkungan ke bawah di mulutnya. "Aku ini memang Fullmetal. Terus, kenapa?" katanya pelan tapi tajam. Dan, Fullmetal itu julukannya sebagai bajak laut.

"Kami akan menang-"

"Kalau kau bisa, brengsek," potong Ed kasar sambil menarik lengan Winry, tahu apa yang akan dikatakan orang militer yang rokoknya terselip di bibirnya. Menangkap. Winry terkejut dan meneriakkan namanya, tapi, tak ditanggapi oleh Ed. Ed pun menggendong Winry di atas bahunya, layaknya karung berisi makanan. Winry berniat untuk memberontak, mencaci maki Ed dengan sebutan 'pendek', memukul-mukul punggungnya dengan . Tapi, ia sadar akan situasinya sekarang ini. Akhirnya, dia pun memilih untuk menyerah dan pasrah saat Edward berlari melewati gerombolan biru tersebut, entah pergi kemana.

Terdengar suara sahut-sahutan antara orang-orang militer itu dari kejauhan selama Ed membawanya pergi menjauh dari situ. _Mungkin Ed mau pergi ke kapal dan segera meninggalkan Pulau Amestris_, tebak Winry dalam hati. Tapi, tebakan Winry salah. Ed menurunkannya di tengah-tengah gang sempit, gelap dan jarak antara ujung ke ujung itu dekat. Winry yang kebingungan itu melihat Ed sedang celingak-celinguk di ujung gang, memastikan bahwa tak ada orang milter yang mengikuti jejak mereka.

"Ed!" teriak Winry, yang disambut oleh 'ssst!' dari Ed, berusaha menenangkan _mood _Winry yang sedang err... marah kayaknya. "Jangan teriak atau kita akan ditangkap. Jalan menuju kapal kita sudah ditutup, tahu," kata Ed sedikit membentak. Winry cuma dapat mengkerutkan dahinya, kesal setengah mati dengan situasi ini.

"Ahem." Suara dehaman yang disusul oleh suara jentikan jari yang jelas-jelas bukan berasal dari Ed maupun Winry itu menggema pelan, membuat kedua bajak laut itu melompat kaget. "Menunduk!" teriak Ed sambil mendorong tubuh Winry bertemu dengan tanah becek (dan membuat Winry merasa jijik karena wajahnya telah ternodai oleh lumpur). Ed juga sudah menunduk di samping Winry. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah bola api melesat cepat di atas mereka. Saat itu, cahaya merah memberi penerangan yang cukup untuk membuat Ed melihat jelas siapa yang menembakkan bola api itu. Dia menggertakkan giginya. Ia tahu jelas siapa itu.

Kolonel Roy Mustang.

Kolonel yang terkenal dengan elemen dan kemesumannya di dunia bajak laut. Serta kearoganannya yang membuat ia menjadi seorang kolonel dalam waktu yang singkat.

_Damn_! Dia tak tahu kalau kolonel yang fotonya bertebaran sebagai cover suatu majalah dengan gaya cling-nya itu bekerja di Pulau Amestris. Sial! Seharusnya, dia memang pergi dari pulau ini beberapa hari yang lalu!

"Nah, Fullmetal, kau sudah terkepung," kata Mustang tenang sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arah dua bajak laut yang sedang terbaring di atas tanah becek alias lumpur itu, siap membuat api lagi dari jari-ja- ah, salah. Dari sarung berbahan pyrotex-nya (?).

Dengan pelan, Winry menoleh melewati bahunya dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Gerombolan berseragam biru itu kembali datang mengepung mereka.

"Winry..." bisik Ed memanggil namanya.

"Kenapa, Ed?" Winry berbalik bisik. Dia tahu kalau Ed berbisik, itu berarti bahwa dia merencanakan sesuatu dan itu hanya bisa diketahui oleh orang-orang yang sedang berada di dekatnya.

"KIta akan menyerah kali ini. Kita berpisah sekarang."

"Apa yang barusan kau bilang, Edward Elric? Berpisah? Aku tak yakin kalau kau benar-benar berpikiran kalau kau akan menyerahkan dirimu pada militer sialan itu."

Sayangnya, perkataan Winry dibalas dengan anggukan mantap. "Aku memang berpikiran seperti itu, Win. Ini satu-satunya cara kita bisa kembali ke Al." Ed jeda sesaat. "Dan belanjaan kita yang tertinggal tadi."

Winry menatap sesaat Ed sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas, menyerah. "Baiklah."

"Trims, Win." Ed pun berteriak ke arah Mustang, "Hoi, Kolonel Mesum! Kenapa lama sekali menangkapku? Dasar orang gila!"

"Kau sudah diborgol, Fullmetal," kata Mustang yang sekali lagi tenang. "Dan, temanmu itu juga akan diamankan."

Dan dengan perkataan itu, Edward dan Winry dibawa pergi oleh orang militer yang sepertinya amatiran. Tapi sebelumnya, Ed itu melempar tatapan tajam pada kolonel berambut raven tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara tawa arogan dari Mustang. "Wahahaha! Kau lihat itu, Hawkeye? Urusan Fullmetal akhirnya kelar! Aku tak menyangka bahwa Fullmetal itu bisa ditangani semudah itu!"

Wanita berambut pirang disampingnya menatap atasannya dengan tatapan tenang, walaupun kelihatannya ia bosan. "Ya, ya."

"Wahahahaha, kalau begini, aku bisa berkencan dengan Karen!" Dan moncong Tokalev pun mendarat dipelipisnya, memberinya tanda bahwa dia harus diam ditempatnya.

"Wah, aku minta maaf, Kolonel. Tapi, sepertinya anda harus membatalkan kencan anda malam ini. Soalnya, malam ini, paperwork kesayangan anda sudah menunggu dengan manis diflat anda," kata Hawkeye dengan nada sarkasme yang tersembunyi dibalik nadanya yang terkesan tenang.

Wah, Mustang. Kau memang disukai banyak orang. Buktinya, paperwork juga menunggumu untuk kau kerjakan. Bukan hanya perempuan yang kau ajak masuk ke dalam flatmu.

**~u~**

Sudah dua hari sejak penangkapan Ed dan Winry. Winry terduduk di atas lantai semen. Wajahnya sama seperti wajah yang ia tampilkan dua hari lalu. Cemberut, kesal, dan lain-lainnya yang bersangkutan dengan dua hal sebelumnya. Dia benci tempat ia berada saat ini. Penjara.

Bagaimana tidak?

Dua hari ini, dia hanya tidur beralaskan tikar dan sarung untuk shalat (?). Dia disuguh dengan makanan yang eww-dia-tak-ingin-tahu-apa-itu. Dan, dia sama sekali tak melakukan apa-apa selain tidur, makan, ke toilet, dan mengkhayal. Agh! Dia juga belum mandi! Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Akhirnya, kepala wanita berambut kuning jagung itu pun mengkhayal ke arah yang tak jelas.

Automail. Ed. Bajak laut. Al. Tempat tidur. May. Bunga. Jagung. _Beef stew_. Automail. Kloset. Wastafel. Bak mandi. Nyanyian. _Wine_. Bir. Militer. Kapal. Kayu. Layar. Teriak-

Winry langsung tersadar saat ia mendengar teriakan 'HIAAAAT!' dari luar selnya. Ia langsung berdiri dan menggapai teralis yang memisahkannya antara dunia gelap dan dunia terang (?). Dia langsung _jaw drop_ saat tahu siapa yang barusan menendang lima orang polisi yang menjaganya dengan hingga pingsan itu.

"Ed? !" teriaknya tak percaya.

Yang diteriakin cuma cengir lebar sambil memijakkan kakinya di atas kepala botak salah seorang polisi yang pingsan. "Hoo, Winry. Kulihat kau baik-baik saja didalam sel yang sialan itu."

"Ed! Jangan bercanda! Cepat ambil kunci ini dan biarkan aku pergi dari sel yang menjijikkan ini!"

"Sekarang?"

"Bukan, hari kiamat nanti. Ya iyalah sekarang! Aku tak mau berlama-lama disini, kau tahu."

"_Hai, hai_. Permintaanmu sudah terkabulkan, Tuan Putri Winry."

Winry melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Ed saat mendengar suara cekikikan yang tertahan di ujung tenggorokan Ed. CKLEK! Suara yang diharap-harapkan oleh Winry sejak dua hari lalu. Akhirnya! Selnya terbuka! Tak terkira betapa senangnya hati Winry saat itu. Ed langsung menggenggam tangan Winry dan menariknya pergi dari situ. "Ayo! Kita harus pergi sebelum orang-orang brengsek itu mengejar kita!"

Winry pun menurut saja saat dia ditarik pergi oleh Ed. Tapi, satu pertanyaan langsung muncul di otaknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ed. Bagaimana caranya kau keluar dari selmu?"

"Tak tahu. Yang pasti, gara-gara salah satu penjaga memanggilku pendek makanya aku bisa keluar dari selku dan berhasil menjatuhkan kepalanya ke tanah."

"Oh."

Seharusnya ia sudah mengetahui hal itu. Kata 'pendek' terkadang berguna untuk situasi genting seperti ini.

**~u~**

Dan... Begitulah lingkaran hidup seseorang yang tinggal bersama bajak laut. Kau akan melakukannya berulang-ulang kali. Hingga kau tak tahu sudah berapa lama lagi kau ulangi lingkaran hidupmu tersebut


End file.
